Thunder Storms
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: A tale of little Pippin and Merry, that's just cute! Pippin and "Teddy" are afraid of a late night thunderstorm while visiting Brandyhall...


A/N: It's been thundering all day, something that normally doesn't happen here. That's where this story came from, in case you want to know. In this story Pippin is four and Merry is twelve. This story goes with my other one "Don't need a Ring." but you don't really have to read that one to get this one.  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien owns the characters, but Pippin's teddy bear is mine *hiss*  
  
Thunder Storms By: PTB  
  
Light flickered outside the window, followed by a crash that made the windows rattle. Pippin pulled a blanket over his head, trying to hide himself from the storm. He looked at the small stuffed bear, which looked older than the boy himself, nestled protectively in his arms. "Don't worry Teddy, we'll be." thunder boomed and he ducked further under the covers, "all right!" A large gust of wind, accompanied by a frenzy of lightning bolts, blew against the side of Brandyhall and blew the small round window of the boy's guest room open. This was too much for a four-year-old hobbit to bear. He jumped up, blanket, teddy, and all and bolted out the door with a terrified cry. "Meeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrry!" He opened one of the doors and raced inside, jumping onto the bed. The contents of afore mentioned bed groaned and sat up sleepily. "Huh?" Merry's usually light accent was thick with sleep and he rubbed his eyes. "Was' the matter?" A blue blanket with wide hazel eyes stared at him. "'M scared." It said. It took Merry a moment to realize that it wasn't the blanket talking, that it was the thing UNDERNEATH the blanket that was talking at that he wasn't going crazy. He shook himself into full wakefulness and got on his hands and knees, looking right into the "blankets" eyes. "Pip? That you?" The blanket nodded, letting the top fall back from the curly brown hair. Merry blinked several times. "What are you doing in here?" Small arms held up a sad looking, one eyed, one-armed bear. "Teddy was scared! He said if we came to see you, that you could make it all better." Merry raised an amused eyebrow. "Did he now?" Pippin nodded. "I told him you wouldn't want to be waked up but he said he couldn't stand it anymore." Merry sat down, cross-legged, at the head of the bed and patted a spot beside him, motioning Pippin and Teddy to come closer. Pippin obliged, leaning his head on Merry's shoulder. "Well what is Teddy afraid of?" "Teddy doesn't like the lightning and thunder! He says the big noise is scary!" Thunder choose that moment to rattle the windows again, causing Pippin to let out a high-pitched squeak and duck behind Merry. Merry let out a small chuckle and bright hazel eyes looked up at him, and shook his head a little. Reaching over he took the tiny hobbit lad in his arms and hugged him to his chest. "Well Teddy doesn't have to be scared." "He doesn't?" "No. See the thunder is just angels playing ninepins up in heaven, and lightening is when they score. Its just angels having fun." "Oh!" The tiny Took exclaimed. "Angels? Like you mum and da'?" Merry closed his eyes, trying to hide the sudden color change from the young boy, and lay his chin on top of Pippin's head. "Yes Pip, just like my mama and papa." Pippin leaned back into Merry's chest, suddenly feeling very safe in his cousin's arms. "Merry, promise me you'll always be there for me, whenever I'm scared." Merry looked down at him. "Why would you want me to be there Pippin?" "Because you're not afraid of anything! Are you?" The pure faith in the child's voice made Merry smile, but he shook his head. "Ah, there are something I'm afraid of my little Peregrin." "Like what?" Pippin's face was intense with curiosity and Merry chuckled again. "Well losing you for one." "Really?" "Really." Pippin's face scrunched up in a look of careful thought for a moment, before it brightened. "You dun have to worry 'bout that Merry! You'll never lose me! I'd follow you to the ends of the earth and back." Merry laughed out loud at this and hugged the little boy close, teddy bear and all. "There's just no getting rid of you is there?" Merry teased. Pippin eagerly shook his head. "Nope!" Merry affectionately ruffled the boy's hair, having no doubt in his mind that if it really did come to it Pippin WOULD follow him to the ends of the earth and back, no matter what Merry said. "Well why don't I tell Teddy a bed time story to make him feel better." "Would you like that Teddy?" The boy asked to the pathetic bear, much to Merry's amusement. Of course the bear didn't answer, but Pippin pretended it had. "He said yes, but only if I get to listen too." Merry grinned, tucking himself, Pippin, and the bear under the covers. He pulled the latter things closer, making sure they warm and comfortable. Then, with his arm around Pippin, he began his tale. "Once upon a time there was a hobbit. But he wasn't just any hobbit; he was our dear old Uncle Bilbo Baggins. Up until this time Bilbo was just like any other Baggins. He never did anything unexpected and never had an adventures." 


End file.
